Interviews conducted with up to 120 young men who have been shot, stabbed, assaulted and hospitalized. We will explore patient's story of injury and impact of violence in life. Standardized assessments of post traumatic stress disorder (PTSD) and substance abuse will be administered. Transcripts of interviews will be analyzed to understand participant's interpretation of the meaning of his injury and narrative analysis to understand sequence of events leading to injury. Relationship between victim type and post traumatic stress disorder(PTSD) and substance abuse will also be examined.